A day in the life of Cryptid's
by Kallerston
Summary: Six souls. Six Cryptid's. All going about their daily life. Unaware of the events that will bring them together in the near future.
1. Prologue - Beck

**Hello denizens of Fan Fiction, Kallerston here presenting something a little different. I'll explain more at the bottom of the chapter but let's just say this is the start of a completely new story. So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Dawn. The first appearance of light in the sky before the sun takes its place rightful place in the air. On this early winter's day most people were lying in, enjoying the warmth of their blankets and beds. Or alternatively they had begun their day in the early hours of the morning, wishing that they had the luxury of a winter mornings rest. However, on this day there was one who was not like most, one who greeted the daybreak with warmth and enthusiasm ready to mark their influence on the world with a spring in their step.

"All right let's do this one more time." A young females' voice spoke to themselves.

The young woman who looked to be in her late teens was walking through the city that she called home with a written list in her hand. She had blue hair that went down to her shoulders, with eyes just as blue scanning the written note. She wore light blue chest armour, complete with shoulder pads that bore some resemblance to sports padding. The edges of the plating around the neck and the pads were also white and the chest plate stopped close to the centre of her chest exposing her midriff. She also wore a light blue skirt and a pair of dark purple boots with dark blue heels that went almost all the way up her leg.

This young adult would go on to become the founder and first guild master of a guild that would soon affect all of Fiore in the new era. This young lady was called Rebecca Flow, although she much prefers to be called by the nickname 'Beck'.

"Let's see here: Guild entry registration, check. Tax identification number, check. Research licence requirements, sorted. Permits, done and done. Insurance… I'll sort that out once we get started. Beck continued walking, her eyes scanning down her list titled 'Things I need to do to create an official guild'. "Guild mark design, ha! I've had that ready for years! Guild hall registration…" Beck smiled to herself. "Almost there, just a little more-"

Before Beck could finish her thought, she was interrupted by the sound of someone grunting and yelling, catching her attention. She looked up and saw a group of people beginning to crowd around a scene in the middle of the street. She went attempted to make her way through the strangers and see what was going on, only to be pushed out.

"Okay can't go through so…" Beck took a few steps back, enough to stay out of everyone's vision. She bent her legs crouching in place, staring upwards. "Upwards as usual." Beck suddenly leaped upwards high into the sky.

She looked down seeing centre of the crowd, where people appeared to be crowding around a young woman on the ground, who seemed to be injured in some way. Beck looked further up ahead to see a suspicious individual running away from the scene in a panic. She smiled as she felt herself descend towards the ground, as she spied a nearby rooftop. She adjusted her falling position making air resistance tilt her body so that she fell into a rolling start on top of a building, carrying her momentum forward. Running over to the building's edge, Beck jumped skyward landing on the next building along. She ran across it and jumped again with her right fist towards the sky, and her feet pedalling the wind before hitting the next roof running. Leaping again with her hair flowing through the air Beck stared down seeing the suspicious individual more clearly.

From the back-view Beck had she could see the individual had messy red hair and was wearing a green jacket and brown cargo pants. He turned around looking behind him which let Beck see he wore a plain white shirt under his jacket as well as his green eyes and the stubble under his chin.

_'__Yep. He definitely looks like a crook, why is it always the ones who don't shave.'_ Beck thought. _'Alright, now all I have to do is leap from the next building and-'_

Beck looked away from the man and at her surroundings leading to a rather unfortunate realisation. She had run out of tall buildings in her path, meaning that she was falling towards the ground.

_'…__Aw shoot.'_

Beck began slowly spinning in the air in a failed attempt to readjust herself. Inches from the ground with her exposed belly pointed forward she braced herself for the incoming impact. Her gut slapped down on the ground, the fat and muscle jiggling slightly before bouncing Beck right back into the air.

"Okay, let's try this again. Legs. Legs!" Beck used her arms to spin herself forward in the air once more, having her feet aimed downwards the ground as she ascended. "Perfect." Beck momentarily stopped in mid-air, reaching the peak of her height before falling, the sudden air resistance pushing her legs away and making her spiral once more. "No. No! NO!"

Beck fell to the ground again this time on her back, bouncing back up into the air with her hands clawing the air before falling back down. The sky was clear until Beck bounced back up with her limbs out making her body look like a five-pointed star, until she fell. The she bounced back up, this time in with her arms to the side and her legs straight, until she fell. Then she bounced back up posing with crossed arms. Then posing with her hands behind her head lying down in mid-air. Then flapping her arms trying to imitate wings. Then upside down. Then… well you get the idea.

Back on the ground the crook was running as fast as he could not bothering to look above him. "Alright, I think I'm in the clear." He murmured to himself, proud that he had gotten away with his crime. He began slowing down after he began taking notice of the crowds of people in the streets looking behind him and pointing with bewildered looks.

Looking behind himself, he saw Beck's body bouncing through the city as a human bouncy ball. He like everyone else looked at her with shock and confusion when the two locked eyes.

"Hey you! Red haired! Stubbly! Kinda shifty looking man! Stop you thief! Or assaulter! Or…" Beck paused to think as she bounced again from the ground to the air. "Actually, I don't know what you did, but you did run away which is pretty suspicious!"

The man saw the gazes of the people looking at him making him start running again, making Beck sigh and roll her eyes.

"Why do they always run?" Beck finally positioned her feet downwards using them to absorb the shock and keep her on the ground this time. She bent her legs pushing herself forward on her toes, springing forward to shoot herself at the man. "Ha! Got him now!" The man heard her coming and ran to the left making Beck overshoot as she passed him. Beck looked ahead seeing that she was flying head first into cart full of green vegetables. "Oh no…"

Beck flew into the cart causing it to break, making the vegetables roll onto the ground. The vendor; an older man with a grey hair, a goatee and dark skin who wore primarily green stared at the site in shock.

"My cabbages!"

Beck's head popped out of the wreckage with a cabbage in her mouth. She spat it out and shook her head staring at the owner. "Sorry! I swear I'll come back and fix this! And pay you back at some point! But right now, I've gotta go!" Beck jumped into the air leaving cabbage leaves in her wake.

Beck soared through the air, landing on top of another smaller building and looking around. Staring at the streets around her she eventually saw the man from before running into a dark, isolated alleyway. Beck smiled and jumped across the buildings one at a time, before jumping down into the alley. She slowly walked up to the man trying not to make a sound allowing him to observe something he was getting out of his pocket.

"Pearls?" She whispered.

Sure, enough in the man's hands was a pearl necklace. He grinned at his stolen prize, making Beck shake her head in disappointment. She looked to the sides of the alley, pushing her hand against the wall with her other hand on her hip.

She cleared her throat. "So, wanna try this again?"

The man turned startled frantically, raising his fists. "S-Stay b-back! I'm warning you!"

Beck calmly walked forward. "Listen, you don't wanna do that. Let's just talk this out and I'm sure that-"

"Not another step! I'm warning you!" The main gestured his fist at Beck.

"Easy, let's calm down. I'm gonna step closer okay." Beck slowly raised her arms up and took a step forward.

The man panicked and threw a punch towards Beck. The fist began to sink into her body, her skin and muscle going inwards before stopping for less than a second, quickly expanding back outward, making him punch himself in the face.

"GAAH!" The man screamed rubbing his face. He threw another punch, which again rebounded off Beck's body making him punch himself in the face again. "Why does this keep happening?!" He threw another powerful punch right in Beck's stomach only for the blow to smack him in the face, making him spin and fall on his front knocked out.

Beck just stood there putting a hand over her stomach "I told ya, you didn't want to do that. Good thing my magic is what it is." Beck took another step forward groaning, while her magic allowed her to absorb and resist shocks from falls and impacts, it didn't stop them from hurting at least a little. Beck looked around seeing several trash cans in the alley, beside one of which was a large piece of cardboard. "Hmm~m."

* * *

Sometime later two men dressed in official Rune Knight uniforms were walking through the town with a sense of duty and urgency in their step.

"Are we sure this is the right place?" One of them asked.

"It's what we were told." The other answered.

The first knight stopped and looked into a nearby alley. "Hang on a moment. Didn't the tip we have say the man was last seen in an alley?"

The two Rune Knights walked towards the alley, their eyes partially widening at the sight. In the alley was the man tied up in rope, with a heavily bruised face and piece of cardboard in front of him saying 'I stole a strangers pearls.'

"Don't ask…" The man grumbled.

* * *

Elsewhere the cabbage vendor was grumbling himself, as he attempted to put his stand back together and collect his cabbages. He hunched over while piling cabbages on cabbages in his arms when he tripped spilling them on the ground once more.

He sighed in frustration. "How am I meant to sell my cabbages now? No one wants to eat food off the ground."

Just when he finished an extra hand started picking up cabbages in front of him. The man looked up to see Beck reaching into her skirts pocket. "I know this isn't much but… it's all I can afford right now."

Beck pulled out several notes that made up roughly 1,800 Jewel plus change, handing them to the cabbage vendor in exchange for another cabbage.

"I know it's not enough but I swear I'll pay the rest of it eventually. And I'll even help clean up and try to fix your stand and, I'm just sorry."

The cabbage vendor looked at Beck then the money in his hand. "W-well, you better pay me back. Now come on, my business won't fix itself."

Beck pulled out the list from her pocket staring at it intensely. "Guess that guild hall will have to wait a little longer… of course I still need guildmates and no amount of money can get me that." Beck looked up staring at a woman walking happily around the city, with a pearl necklace around her neck.

Beck smiled. "No one ever said this dream was gonna be easy, but even if I can't get paid legally at the moment. I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Hey what's taking so long?!" The cabbage vendor shouted.

"Sorry! Be right there!"

Beck ran to the wreckage that was the cabbage vendor's place of business, as up in the sky the sun was beginning to rise on a new day.

* * *

**And that concludes the first prologue chapter for my new story... 'A Cryptid's Dream'.**

**A Cryptid's Dream is a Fairy Tail crossover that takes place around four months after the end of the Alvarez Empire Arc. The story will focus on a group of original characters who end up joining together to create a magic guild. The story will then be about them going on jobs to boost the guild's reputation, some jobs will be funny, others serious. Some will delve into the character's backstories and motivations and some could affect all of Fiore as we know it.**

**I've been working on this for a while so I hope you like it, until then I hope that you can make do with these Character Prologue's until I get the main story out. Think of this like the RWBY colour trailers that came out before Volume 1, small chapters designed to give you a taste of the characters and what's to come in the future.**

**So until then this is Kallerston, signing out!**


	2. Prologue - Zed

Morning. The day had finally started, in every town, in every city, people were up and about enjoying their day. Working hard, relaxing easily, living life… every city but one.

The city coasted in ash. Black as night. Cold as death. Covering every surface in the ruins of a once thriving town. If one had just arrived with no knowledge of the city, it would be easy for them to assume that they had just stumbled upon the ruins of an ancient civilisation. Even the sky was dark and grey, letting the ash float gently along the breeze as if it was black snow.

No people. No bodies. Except one.

A lone figure walked through the city leaving footprints in the thick layers of ash scattered on the ground. They wore a black cloak with a hood attached by a silver broach that resembled a religious cross. The hood was currently raised and wrapped around their body, hiding their face and attire barring the bottom of their lower body, which was black pants and black boots.

The figure walked slowly taking time to observe their surroundings, looking for any trace of what had happened. Turning in place they decided to walk to one of the abandoned buildings, using their hand to dust off a section of a sullied window, before placing an ash covered finger in their mouth, tasting the ash before spitting it out on the ground. They stared inside the building, looking at a dining room all set up for a meal. A neatly pressed tablecloth, placemats that had plates and drinking glasses placed on them, silver cutlery placed neatly at the side, even candles in the middle of the table melted and burnt down to a fifth of their original size. All were covered in ash. The cloaked figure's gaze was focused on the room, so much that they didn't even hear the figures approaching them.

Five other individuals wrapped from head to toe in dark grey and dark green cloth and rags slowly walked up to the figure, the only part of their skin visible being a section which showed their eyes. As the five got closer they brought their hands out ready to strike.

"Must you sully this land any further?" The robed figure asked, making the five wrapped figures stop. "Yes, I know you're there. I also know that you are nothing more than bandits, hoping to make a profit from robbing the dearly departed."

The robed figure turned around facing the five bandits and pushed his arms through his cloak, bringing down his hood. His complete appearance and attire were now fully visible. He had short hair that was long on top with several spiky tufts as well as several spiky bangs over his forehead. He had a youthful face that showed he was in his late teens, with a pair of dark green eyes that showed a very serious demeanour. He wore a black choker around his neck and a white shirt that had the cuffs pulled up, that were decorated with a black zigzag pattern that was also on the waist of his shirt.

This man's reputation would go on to affect the mindset of magic that had been established thus far; he was Zed Pitch.

"So you are of no use to my investigation. If you leave now and return what you have stolen, then this doesn't have to go any further." Zed explained.

One of the bandits stepped forward, pulling down some of his clothing around his head to reveal his spiky brown hair. "Aren't you a little young to be acting so high and mighty?"

"I will not ask again, I do not to wish you harm but I will if I must." Zed calmly reasoned.

The spiky haired bandit chuckled. "The one of you against the five of us. I don't think so." The bandit raised an open palm creating a dark red aura with streaks of black flowing through it.

Zed remained calm, taking a breath. "You have made your choice." The bandit thrust his arm out shooting a concentrated blast of dark magic. "Now prepare to be judged."

The darkness collided with Zed creating a red explosion with various streaks of black that cut through the silence of the city, making powerful winds fly and scattering the ash throughout the air.

The bandit looked back at his group. "Alright, now that he's dealt with, we can finally get back to taking what we des-"

The bandit went silent feeling an odd sensation making his spine crawl. A cold sensation that felt like the life was being drained out of him, an ominous feeling that made him filled with a sense of dread. He noticed the shocked looks of his group as well as the alarming fact that everything in the surrounding area had somehow gotten darker. Looking behind him, he saw what he feared.

Zed stood unharmed, with a black aura of: dense, lightless, darkness emanating from his body. He raised his hands which were covered in black aura so thick and so dark that no one could even see his fists.

_'__What is this magic?! Shadow magic? Darkness magic?'_ The bandit thought, before his eyes narrowed. _'No. This sensation, this pure sense of negativity I'm felling, this magic can only be…'_

"Black magic…" He uttered. The spiky haired bandit pulled his arms back, concentrating his dark red magic into a concentrated sphere. "You think just because of your magic you think you can take us. Black magic is just like any other magic, just like MY magic!"

The bandit threw the magic sphere forward towards an unflinching Zed. Zed opened his hands and put them ahead of himself catching the spell in his hands. The spell darkened going completely black, with no trace of light coming from it, making the spell look still. The bandit gulped, taking a step back.

"My turn." Zed threw Black magic right back at the bandit sending him into a wall in a black eruption. The darkness faded revealing the bandit with his rags ripped and his body covered in scratches.

Seeing their boss defeated the remaining four surrounded Zed, in a more uniformed manner preparing their next move.

"Don't get cocky because you took down the boss. You just got lucky." A female bandit cried out, using a finger to trace a message in the air. "**Solid Script: Shine!**"

The word 'SHINE' appeared in mid-air made up of white holy light that illuminated the area.

_'__That should stop him. Black magic is no match for White magic.'_ She thought.

The bandit got ready to follow up, only for the world around her to dim. Her spell's light fading and growing darker before going black and fading away.

"What?!" The bandit cried out.

Zed used the confusion to close the distance planting his feet in front of the bandit. Concentrating his Black magic around his right fist he punched her right in the stomach, making her heave before Zed followed through, blasting her upwards into the air in a black aura. Before her body fell to the ground two of the other bandits rushed towards Zed preparing spells of their own.

"**Fire Make: Twin Streams!**" One bandit put his hands together and swung them down creating two long streams of fire that resembled whips.

"**Rapid-Fire Shot!**" The second bandit reached into the air making two machine guns magically equip into his hands before massaging the triggers.

Zed calmly stared at the two bandits coming his way staring dead into their eyes. Zed's dark green irises began to dim, going completely black. The reflection of the bandits being seen in one eye each.

Without warning the two bandits turned to each other, unleashing their attacks against one another. The two taken out by quite literal friendly fire suffering from either burning lashes or magic bullets. Their body's both fell to the ground confused and betrayed, right as Zed's eyes went back to normal colouration. He casually looked over his shoulder at the remaining bandit, who was shivering at the sight of him.

"Y-You're a… a…demon…" They stuttered.

Zed calmly turned to face them fully. "You couldn't be any further from the truth." Zed slowly gripped his fingers with the exception of his middle and index fingers performing a circular motion and pointing his right arm upwards and his left arm sideways, creating a plus shape. "Don't try it."

The remaining bandit stared at Zed with a scared look. In a panic they raised their hands to prepare an attack when Zed quickly thrust his left arm out pointing at the bandit. A wicked concentration of Black magic burst down from the dark clouds overhead, landing directly on top of the bandit, engulfing them in a black column.

"I did warn you." Zed explained as the black faded away leaving the bandit on their knees, with their outfit torn and their face laying defeated in the ash.

Zed stared around himself one more time while taking in his surroundings, before pulling his hood back up and bringing in his arms, wrapping his cloak around himself once more. He started walking away, with his boots crunching in the ash that gently fluttered downwards covering him and the defeated bandits.

The spiky haired bandit groaned sitting up. He stared at the black hooded figure walking away and growled creating another spell of dark magic in his hand. He pulled his arm back and threw the spell only for Zed to effortlessly catch it in his hand without turning around.

_'__What the hell?! How did he catch that?!'_ The spiky haired bandit thought.

Zed turned his head as the spell in his hand darkened until it became pitch black, falling apart and wafting away like scraps of burnt paper.

"I see that you're more stubborn than your compatriots. Very well." Zed calmly took a breath as a black miasma began to surround his body.

The spiky haired bandit began to panic. "No! No! Please! I surrender! I'll leave!"

Zed remained quiet. "…You're lying."

The black miasma quickly expanded outwards, spreading around until reaching the bandit. The miasma passed through him, making him gape. The resulting spell knocking him out and making fall on his face into the ash.

Zed took a breath. "If only I was able to notice them when they were far away, then this would have been so much easier." Zed looked up staring at the dark grey clouds in the sky. The clouds rumbling with the sound of thunder, and the shadow over the world getting darker. "But right now I need to focus. There's a black practitioner out there, who I need to stop."


	3. Prologue - Kurt

Midday. With the winter sun taking its place high in the sky, the day was well under way. In yet another of Fiore's cities, people were making their way around, minding their own business and going about their own. One man of particular interest had just walked out of his home taking a deep breath of fresh air.

He was an elderly man with an exposed forehead, behind which was grey hair that went down to his shoulders. He also had bushy grey eyebrows that hung over his kind brown eyes, under which were bags that signified his age. At the side of his head were grey sideburns that connected to a grey beard that went under his chin and connected just under his bottom lip. He wore a pale-yellow loose robe that had a gold trim around the neck and a gold line down the middle that separated the robe into halves. On his right shoulder was a large yellow broach that kept a white cloth reminiscent of a toga attached to his attire. He wore on his lower body a pair of mustard yellow trousers that were turned up at the bottom and were held on with a brown belt with a gold circular buckle. Finally, he wore a pair of smart brown shoes with dark brown undersoles.

Despite his innocent and elderly appearance, this man would later go on to become one of the most respected wizards of the new era; Kurt Sol.

Taking steps out of his house and onto the street Kurt walked forward with a wicker basket hung over his shoulder, slowly and peacefully walking into the main street to take his place amongst the crowd. Going by his own pace he eventually made it to a large open market square located in the centre of the town. It was circular in its shape with tall buildings forming the edge with gaps where the roads joined. Along with the buildings were small café's, restaurants, a bronze statue in the middle and at the end of one side was an incredibly large bell tower.

Making his way into the square Kurt walked towards one of the sides and into one of the restaurants. Waiting patiently by the 'Please wait to be seated' sign he looked in at the tables, all of which had pristine white tablecloths and empty red glass pots. After a minute or two of waiting a middle-aged woman with light skin and blonde hair in a bob haircut walked up to Kurt smiling.

"Kurt! Darling! So glad that you could make it!" The woman loudly welcomed, inviting Kurt in.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine." Kurt walked into the restaurant, sitting down at one of the tables with the woman opposite her.

"So is my order ready?" The woman asked.

Kurt put his basket on the table reaching inside. "It would be a disservice to the both of us if I came here without it." Kurt pulled his hand out of the basket placing a selection of wax candles on the table.

"Oh this is as splendid as always! Top notch work!" The woman reached under the table bringing out a stack of Jewel and placing it on the table.

"I appreciate the compliment. It always feels good for one's craftmanship to be recognised." Kurt explained, grabbing the Fiorian currency and getting out of his seat.

"Oh won't you stay for a drink. On the house of course." The woman offered.

"Another time perhaps. I'm afraid that I have other appointments scheduled today." Kurt answered, walking out of the restaurant.

"Well, it'll be ready for you when you get back sweetie." The woman added.

Kurt waved goodbye at the woman and turned away, walking back out into the square. Making his way he saw a newlywed couple in front of a decorated horse drawn carriage. The wife appeared visibly upset while the husband was on a communication lacrima with his hand on his forehead.

"Thank you for your time." The husband hung up the lacrima and sighed.

"Well, what did they say?" The wife asked.

The husband shook his head. "I'm afraid the best they can do is send a replacement in a few hours."

"A few hours! But our friends and family are expecting us at the reception now!" The wife sat on the ground, her wedding dress poofed up under her legs. "I'm sorry for moping, but this was meant to be our special day."

"Hey, hey it's all right. I'm sure that someday we'll be telling our kids this story and we'll all laugh about it." The husband kneeled down and comforted his wife.

Kurt walked up to the newlyweds with his sleeves joined together around his belly. "I couldn't help but overhear you. Do you need help with something?"

The husband got up. "Look, sir. We appreciate the offer but unless you have a spare wheel then I don't think there is anything you can do."

Kurt walked up to the carriage kneeling down to meet one of its wheels, seeing it splintered and trapped in the ground. "Well I may not have a spare wheel, but…" Kurt pulled his sleeves apart and clapped his hands together. "In my experience, there's nothing a little elbow grease and an ounce of creativity can't solve."

The space between Kurt's hands began to secrete a pale-yellow goop that expanded and covered his hands. Separating them, he placed them on the wheel making the substance mould around the it, forming a round shape over the wheel that quickly hardened and became solid. Kurt tapped the hard surface hearing a satisfying knocking sound.

"Why don't you try moving it now." Kurt suggested as he got up.

The couple looked at each other sceptically before deciding to go along with Kurt's idea. The two sat back in the carriage and pulled on the rungs, making the horses start to move. As if by magic, the wheel replacement acted just like a regular wheel allowing the carriage to get moving again.

"It worked? It worked!" The husband looked back at Kurt. "Thank you! Thank you, sir!"

Kurt smiled and turned around carrying on with his business. In one setting he was seen in a café of some sorts selling another selection of his candles. In another setting, he was in a toy shop handing out crayons and small wax figures. In yet another he was in a beauty care shop selling items such as: lip balm, bars of lotion, Vaseline and other similar skin care items.

With most of the morning spent, Kurt was walking back to his home with an empty wicker basket. Making his way into a narrow side street Kurt calmly walked ahead when suddenly a man leaped in front of him.

"Hand me all your Jewel old man! Or else!" The man pointed a dagger at Kurt gesturing it at his chest.

Kurt stared at the man in front of him, looking down at his legs which appeared uneven and bent. "What are you doing?"

"I'm mugging you! Now hand over your cash!" The man threatened.

"Okay, let's take it easy. An elderly man such as myself has no chance against an armed youth like yourself." Kurt went to get his Jewel when he abruptly stopped, putting his hands on his spine. "Ow! My back! My old, weary back!"

"What are you doing?! I'm taking your money one way or the other! So, you better-!"

"Such impatience in youth these days." Kurt put his hands up slowly bending over. "Just give me a minute to stretch these old bones."

The mugger stayed silent letting Kurt slowly bend over. After all what could an old man like him do anyway. Kurt bent his knees allowing him to touch his toes and have him heave an appreciative sigh. "There much better."

"Okay. You've stretched your back, now give me your-!"

Kurt slammed his palms onto the ground, coating the street in a thin, shiny layer of a waxy pale-yellow substance. The mugger looked down in surprise, directing his attention away from Kurt who quickly stood up, and thrust his palm into the mugger's chest, knocking him on the ground. Kurt smiled, putting his sleeves together looking down at the mugger. On the ground the mugger tried getting himself up but the ground's surface was too smooth, making him slip and slide all over the place.

"Perhaps if you slow down for a moment and think, you can pick yourself back up off the ground." Kurt advised.

"Shut up and leave me alone you old-!" The mugger slipped on his hands making him fall face first.

Kurt tutted shaking his head. "That's okay, take your time. Different people learn and adapt at different paces."

The mugger leered at Kurt. "What are you talking about? Why are you even still here?"

Kurt looked down at the mugger with a sincere look in his eyes. "You know this town is a lot of different things to a lot of different people: a home, a business, a holiday, a memory, for me personally… I believe this town is a second chance." Kurt put his hands on the ground making the smooth surface flash and disappear. "So, since you now have another chance, what will you do with it?"

The mugger got up to his feet staring down Kurt. Gritting his teeth, he put his dagger away and ran off down the street. "This isn't over old man!"

Kurt sighed. "It appears not everyone can be helped these days." Kurt pulled in his arms and span in place. Planting his feet on the ground and thrusting his right arm outwards, a stream of waxy goop flowed forward, swimming through the air towards the mugger who looked back with a frantic expression on his face.

Outside the street, people were continuing to move about as normal when a loud splat gained their attention. They all turned to the street, to see Kurt walking quite peacefully out.

"Don't mind me, just an old man passing through." Kurt calmly stated, walking away.

While most people just ignored the weird sound and continued as normal, a small handful decided to investigate. They walked into the street and upon coming into view they gasped seeing the mugger. Plastered against the wall with his upper body and mouth covered in a hardened pale-yellow substance.


	4. Prologue - Tai

Afternoon. The part of the day where things begin to slow down. Most people have fully gotten into their routine and at some point relatively soon, will finish their daily routine and call it in. For some this is a job to earn a living, for others a task that needs doing, and for some… well for some it's as simple as hanging out with some friends at a local pub.

Men, woman, patrons of all sorts were clinking mugs and glasses of various sizes and alcoholic refreshments taking in the atmosphere that came with them. Blushing faces and alcohol fuelled smiles lit up the room, providing a… unique environment.

"Hey, how about another round?" One extremely tall man with a small scruffy black beard, raised his mug out.

"Sure, just give me a minute." A nearby waitress responded.

All seemed happy and well, at least from an observer view. The patrons quite content in the social bubble that they made for themselves. A bubble which was unfortunately for them, about to pop.

The doors to the pub creaked open, followed immediately by the sound of thudding on the wooden floor. The abrupt sound made the majority of those inside the pub look towards the entrance, seeing the new arrival; a teenager.

He had dark skin and red eyes that were serious but showed his youth, around his late teens. His hair was wild, red and spiky that was spiked over his fringe and at the back, leading to a long rough ponytail that went nearly all the way down his back. The spikes at the front were also white starting at the tips and ending at the forehead. He wore a red kimono that had white edging around the neck and the bottom, which he wore this over a white hakama, and on his feet he wore a simple pair of brown sandals.

He may seem rough around the edges but deep down he was one of the few people in the world who always paid you back, whatever that entailed. He was; Tai Way.

Tai walked through the establishment looking straight ahead, ignoring everyone else around him. The doors closed behind him and the bar continued going about its merry business, as if he had never showed up at all. A few drinkers however looked at Tai's back, and while they couldn't be certain due to the alcohol dulling their senses and their judgement, some could swear that behind his back was a katana's sheath, with a katana handle poking out the end. Tai just kept walking, unaware or at least uncaring about people recognising his presence, until he made it to the front of the bar, face to face with the bartender.

"Do you have any tables, where I can sit down and buy something to eat?" Tai asked.

The bartender just looked down at Tai, staring at his youthful face. "I'm sorry but we don't serve minors. That's just the law."

"Look, I'm not here for your booze. All I want is a decent, well…" Tai looked around, seeing beer-soaked tables and laughing drunkards. "…an edible meal for a cheap price. That's all."

The bartender looked back at Tai before darting his eyes left and right. He pointed toward a corner that was shrouded by the many other occupied tables in the joint. "There should be a table over there, just keep your head down and don't draw attention to yourself."

Tai nodded, turning around and walking to the corner. Tai passed the various tables and patrons, keeping his gaze away from them, minding his own business. Finally making it to the table Tai reached his arm out towards a chair to sit down.

The loud sound of glass smashing broke through the relaxed atmosphere making Tai turn his head to its source.

"What the hell was that for you floozy?!"

Tai along with the rest of the pub turned to see the source of the commotion. The tall man with the scruffy beard from before stood up, yelling at the waitress. In her hands was a beer drenched tray, and on the table and floor was spilt beer and shards of glass.

"I-I'm so sorry sir. I'll fetch you another drink right away." The waitress went back to the bar, only for the man to grab her tightly by the arm. "S-Sir?!"

"Do you really think you can get away with that?! Not only did you spill my drink, but you spilt it over me as well!" The man gestured at his attire with his free hand which seemed to consist of a white dinner shirt under a fancy patterned waistcoat, all of which was covered in cheap booze. "These cost more than you make in a year!"

"I… I didn't know-"

"You didn't know! Like that changes anything you damn bitch!" The man pulled his hand back, swinging it forward with a ferocious force. The waitress braced herself for the oncoming assault only for the seconds to pass and for nothing to happen. She looked back at the man and gasped, seeing Tai tightly holding the man's hand.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get your filthy hands off me!" The man roared.

"How do you think she feels?!" Tai looked at the waitresses' arm, still in the man's grasp. "Then again maybe the reason you treat people like crap is because you're just a piece of crap yourself!"

"What did you just call me?!" The man bellowed, making the pub's patron's go silent.

Around the table the people who the man sat with got up, shooting Tai threatening looks. He stared at all of them, their reflections visible in his eyes, then back at the woman who quietly shook her head. Reluctantly Tai let go, looking away and heading back to his table.

"Just what I thought! You're nothing but a coward!" The man mocked.

Tai stopped, making the pub go deathly quiet. "…You sure you're not the coward here?" Tai turned around facing the man. "Leave the goons and the waitress and let's take this outside. See who's the coward then." The man's goons stood in front of him raising guns filled with magic bullets at Tai. In response he quickly put his right hand behind his back, unsheathing his katana, bringing it out in front of him and holding it so that its edge made it appear he was perfectly cut in half. "Go ahead… try me."

All around the room everyone cautiously stayed silent, some cautiously stepped backwards a few steps, and behind the bar, the bartender gulped as he started to regret pointing Tai to the table instead of telling him to leave.

The tall man sloppily stared at Tai in a drunken gaze, forming a frown. "What am I paying you for?! He drew a weapon! Shoot him!"

At his command the men all shot their weapons simultaneously, making a row of magic bullets shoot at Tai all at once. The world seemed to slow down right before they hit, the light of the ammunition reflecting off Tai's sword as if it were a mirror. This sword quickly began to shimmer, its surface becoming shinier and more polished making a faint light glow off it. Angling the blade and twisting it so the flat side faced forward, Tai swung his katana horizontally in front of him, hitting all of the bullets at once. The Ethernano bullets ricocheted off the surface, spinning 180° in place, aimed right back at their original shooters. The world's speed returned to normal when Tai pulled back his sword right when the bullets were shot into the guns they came from, making them explode and shatter, knocking the man's goons to the alcohol-soaked floor.

The tall man looked around, his dulled alertness making him take time to realise what just happened. "H-Huh?! Why are you all on the ground?!" He gritted his teeth taking a step forward. "If you want something down right, guess you have to do it yourself!"

"First time for everything." Tai finished taking a step forward.

The man took another step forward. As did Tai. For every step forward the man took, Tai did with the opposite foot. "Quit copying me!"

The man took into a sprint which Tai copied, making the two quickly close in on each other. Their steps creaking the floorboards and making puddles of spilled liquor splash. The man roared pulling back his fist, throwing it forward. Tai responded by thrusting the palm of his hand against the floor, creating a flash. The man's fist followed through, punching through thin air and making him wobble in place. He gasped making a realisation, Tai had vanished. The man looked left and right in a confused panic unaware of where Tai really hid. Under his feet in the liquid puddles the man's reflection showed him panicking just as he was in reality, with one small difference; an extra person was in wait looking at the confused man with a smirk across his lips. Inside the reflection Tai leaped forward with his sword in tow charging straight to the surface making the puddle flash. The sudden light made the man look down only for Tai to jump out passing him with a shining slash of his sword, shredding his clothes and knocking him to the ground defeated.

Tai landed on his feet, sheathing his sword. He looked around seeing the defeated men all around him. "Next time you think you're better than someone else, maybe you should take a real good look in the mirror to remind yourselves just what pieces of crap you are."

Tai turned to see the waitress, frightened and huddled against the wall. Then at the bartender who was still cowering behind the bar. And finally, at everyone else, whose faces said it all. He could see the reflection in their eyes, he could see what they saw him as.

Tai turned away and slowly began walking out of the pub, putting his hand on the door. Taking one last look inside he stared back at the bar. "Sorry about the mess. But that jerk had it coming."

Those were his last words, before leaving the bar and heading out. Hoping to find a cheap meal elsewhere.


	5. Prologue - Percy

Dusk. Where light and dark are balanced in the transition from day to night. Unless one wanted to bask in the night time scenery then everyone would want to get to the safety of their homes if they hadn't done so already. However, in one such abode the act of getting inside wasn't enough of a precaution, they needed an extra level of security.

Inside a large estate typically reserved for the wealthy and good fortunate, a couple were looking down their large staircase, staring at the boy on their Matt White marble tiled floor.

"He's certainly taken his time, a _whole_ week it's been. I expected better from the Wellcomp family." The Lady of the estate critiqued.

She wore a full-length white mink coat that wrapped around her whole body, barring her feet which had on a pair of high heels. Her hair was long, brown and glossy going over the right side of her face, leaving only her left, brown judgemental eye focused on the boy.

"Have patience dear. The Wellcomp's did make their fortune in magic security, I'm sure that one of their heirs can get the job done, even if it is taking longer than expected." The Lord of the estate reasoned.

He wore a purple turtleneck under a light pink blazer with an identical coloured set of trousers, with a purple pair of dress shoes. He had neatly combed dark brown hair along with a pencil moustache above his lip.

At the bottom of the staircase, with the orange light of the ending day illuminating his figure, the boy crouched over a marble tile. He appeared to be in his mid-teens and had a mop of green hair that partially went down the right side of his face. On his face were a pair of round, black glasses which he wore over his green eyes. He wore a white polo shirt under a navy-blue blazer that was fashionably torn and jagged around the cuffs and the waist. On his lower body he wore a brown belt which held up a pair of dark green trousers and a pair of brown derby shoes.

With a red notebook in his left hand he carefully inscribed the panel with a green glowing finger on his right hand. While none may know it yet least of all himself, he would become one of the most versatile and sought-after mages of the new era; Percy Wellcomp.

Slowly but surely the light from Percy's finger began to dwindle, until eventually is dispersed. Percy wiped his forehead with his sleeve and snapped his notebook shut. "Phew. Finally finished."

Getting up on his feet Percy neatly put his notebook away inside his blazer pocket. He turned around to see the Lord and Lady of the house walking down the stairs to talk to him.

"Are you finished?" The Lord asked.

"Yes sir. I've finally finished placing all the security measures you requested." Percy answered.

"Good, good, and these security measures won't affect us. We won't have to carefully mind our step in our own house, will we?"

"Oh, no sir. Making sure everyone you asked would remain unaffected was the highest priority." Percy explained.

"It's about time. Honestly I expected this done days ago." The Lady complained.

Percy nervously looked down. "Sorry about that. This is the first time I've had to work with such a large estate. Normally my older brother or sister handles these things… sorry."

"Then why didn't one of them do our job?"

"Dear, please settle down. The time it took doesn't matter, all that matters is that it's done." The Lord reasoned. He walked out to Percy and handed him a handsomely large sum of jewel. "There you are my good man, thank you for your work."

"Thank you, sir." Percy graciously took the money and put it away in his blazer pocket, alongside his notebook.

"Well I suppose you should be off then." The Lady insisted.

"Come now dear, let's at least offer the boy a drink fist." The Lord insisted.

"No thank you, I- I really need to get going soon. The sun will be going down in less than an hour, and I have a train to catch." Percy explained.

"Well if you must leave now, I won't stop you." The Lord waved Percy off. "Cheerio."

"Ch-Cheerio." Percy nervously repeated, leaving through the front door.

"Hmph!" The Lady huffed. "I still think he took too long. It's a miracle no one's tried breaking in during the week."

"Well at least we won't have to worry about it anymore, now come on dear let's head up for the night." The Lord suggested.

"Already? But the night hasn't even begun yet."

"Well business has been trying, what with the kingdom still trying to recover from this war those guild's started. I suppose it wears a fellow such as myself too much." The Lord started walking up the stairs. "I'll go up alone shall I? I'll see you in the morning dear."

* * *

Meanwhile outside the front of the estate, in the front garden, Percy was walking quite briskly. "Phew that woman was scary."

_"__He's certainly taken his time, a whole week it's been. I expected better from the Wellcomp family." The Lady of the estate critiqued. _

_"__It's about time. Honestly I expected this done days ago." The Lady complained. _

Percy looked down, adjusting his glasses so they didn't fall off his face. "But she wasn't wrong though."

While Percy was heading off, unbeknownst to him were three mysterious individuals hiding in the shadows. Each of their body's was completely black barring their faces, camouflaging themselves in the shadows.

One had black hair and thick black eyebrows that were spiked up. The second had long brown hair on the top of their head that was shaved at the sides, along with a pointed nose and buck teeth. And the third had a simple face with a grey triangular clump of hair.

"Huh? Who is that and what's he doing here?" The brown-haired lackey asked.

"Are we gonna have to change the plan?" The simple faced lackey asked.

"Relax boys, it looks like the little stinker's about to leave. In a few minutes the only people left in this estate will be those old farts. Then we can rob this place and become filthy stinking rich." The black haired and bushy eyebrowed leader declared.

* * *

Time passed and it had been some time since Percy had left the premises. The Lord lay fast asleep in his bed, while the Lady sat in an expensively decorated living room enjoying a glass of red wine. She took a sip only to be interrupted by the sound of a knocking at the door.

"What would someone want at this hour? Can someone get that?" The Lady asked.

A butler dressed in traditional wear walked into the hall and opened the door. "Excuse me, is there anything I can help you with?"

A large black latex covered posterior placed itself over the butler's face leaving him in shock. A sudden gas explosion detonated at point blank range knocking the butler onto the floor with blank eyes and foul gasses streaming from his nose.

The Lady looked up from her drink staring in the direction of the explosive sound. "What was that sound?" The Lady sniffed the air before gasping and pinching her nose. "And what is that foul stench?!"

A squeak, a trump and a jiggle caught her attention making her eyes widen at the three-skinsuit wearing ne'er do wells.

"You best be co-operative lady…" The first lackey started.

"Or else you'll have to face the full wrath of…" The second lackey continued.

"THE BUTT JIGGLE GANG!" The three cried out waving their derrière's in her face.

"Ugh! Such indecency!" The Lady appalled.

"Now, now, there's no need to make a stink of it. Just hand over all your booty or else this will get real messy." The leader demanded.

"There's no way I'm going to hand ruffians like you my hard-earned goods!" The Lady denied.

"Well if that's the way it's going to be, then you leave us no choice!" The leader pointed his behind at the Lady, taking steps to get closer to her.

The Lady walked backwards in a panic, finding herself backed against the wall with the true scoundrel edging towards her. She turned her head away and closed her eyes, bracing herself and hoping that something, anything could help her.

The leader took another step forward, planting his foot on a square marble tile that immediately glowed green beneath his feet. Everyone looked down at the source of the light with confused expressions when suddenly the floor exploded under his feet consuming him in light and dust.

"Whaaaaaa-?!" One of the lackey's cried out.

"Are you alright boss?" The other lackey shouted.

The dust cleared revealing the leader of the gang lying on his front with his rear raised. "Where did that come from?"

The buck-toothed lackey took several careful steps backwards, standing on a tile that also began to glow green. "Uh oh."

He gulped right as his body was surrounded in green electricity, shocking him with voltage similar to an electric fence. The second lackey took a step back in shock standing on another booby-trapped tile that glowed green.

"Huh?! Another one!" Spikes protruded out of the ground, poking and prodding themselves into the Lackey's feet. "Yow! OW! OW! OW!" The lackey jumped off the marble, landing on his buttocks and massaging his punctured feet.

The leader got up on his feet looking at his comrades with an angered expression. "What do you bums think you're doing? Get up to your feet right this instant or else you'll both be doing twenty-seven push ups!"

"Why only us and not you?" The brown-haired lackey questioned.

"And why such an odd number?" The simple faced lackey asked.

"Because I'm the boss and I say so!" The leader took steps towards his team making their faces widen in fear.

"Wait! Don't come any closer!"

"And why shouldn't I-?" He begun to say before stepping on a tile that begun to glow. He looked down but before any words could come out of his mouth the tile sprung upwards, flinging his body into the air, crashing into the ceiling. His body stuck there for a moment before a cracking sound was heard followed by him getting freed and falling on his keister. The two lackeys looked over to their boss before he lifted his upper body up.

"All right group huddle!" He painfully ordered. The three crooks all leaned close together with their twin cheeks waving in the air.

"Boss what are we gonna do?" One of the lackey's whispered.

"Boys, right now I think the best thing we can do is execute a tactical retreat and come back later with a second wind." The leader suggested in a hushed voice.

The group all nodded and got up staring at the Lady of the house, before turning around and running as fast as their legs could carry them, their gluteus maximus' squeaking and jiggling as they ran. Running into the hall they ran ready to leave the house… until they stepped on one more trap. The last trap Percy had set. The marble under their feet suddenly collapsed, making the trio tumble into a pit so deep they couldn't get out.

The three groaned realising their mistake. "Ugh. What a pain the butt."

The Lady walked out into the hall staring at the knocked-out butler and incarcerated criminals. She wrapped herself up in her mink coat and though about Percy's face.

"I'm sorry I doubted you…" She muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile in a train carriage mile away, Percy suddenly sneezed.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Percy asked himself, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping his nose.

He neatly folded it away back in his pocket and he stared out the window with a yawn. Seeing the sun begin to set and night begin to take over.


	6. Prologue - Leben

Night. The light of the current day had come to an end and under the darkness of the sky many rested waiting for the light of the next one. Most of Fiore's population was already asleep or at the very least preparing to. However, a small percentage of the nation's seventeen million citizens were still up: either to keep the kingdom running through the night, exploring a chance to enjoy the unique pleasures the night life could bring, or maybe a chance to go unseen by moving in the dark shadows.

Loud music echoed loudly in a dimly lit night club. DJ's were using speakers and coloured spotlights powered by lacrima to set the atmosphere and entertain the men and women out enjoying the night life. With the dance floor occupied and the bar happily serving refreshments it seemed that everything was right with the world, but the thing about night is that it's often hard to see things clearly.

Behind the scenes in an office out of the way a large man sat in a chair in front of a desk. The man had short black hair and a black goatee, wearing a white shirt and black trousers which were held on by a pair of black suspenders along with black boots that were currently under the table. He currently held a communication lacrima to the side of his head, with a conversation being heard over the line.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you. My men will come deliver it to you tomorrow." The man said, listening to the response before smirking. "Heh, a pleasure doing business with you." The man hung up the lacrima placing it on the table.

The man relaxed in his seat by placing his hands neatly on the desk, taking a relaxing sigh. What could possibly go wrong?

"Hey you can't go in there! That's the manager's office!" A voice muffled from outside.

The man in the chair narrowed his eyes as he saw a shadow cover the glass on his office's door. Cautiously straightening up, he was taken by surprise when the door suddenly flung open, a sense of surprise that escalated when he saw who opened it. Standing in his office with the dim light of the club behind them… was a little girl.

She looked like she was around twelve years old, having pale skin and messy purple hair that fell as long bangs around her head including a strand down the middle of her face. She wore an orange hoodie that was large enough to comfortably fit around her whole body and on her feet, she wore purple boots with high heels. However, the most peculiar and surprising thing about this girl was her eyes. Her eyes irises were gold and around her pupils was a black ring, above the ring were black square and rectangle shaped markings with similar yellow markings under the black ring.

The girl stared at the man with the markings moving slowly moving left and right, enlarging and shrinking almost like her eyes were camera lenses.

Her peculiar appearance aside this odd girl would later be one of the most important mages in all of Fiore. Her name was; Leben.

"…" Leben stared at the man silently, her eyes slowly becoming more stationary.

From behind the door a man panted in place. He wore black suit and black trousers along with a black fedora, black dress shoes and mirror lens sunglasses.

"Hey little girl I thought I told you-!"

Leben turned around and slammed the door in his face before proceeding to lock it. She turned around and walked to the manager's desk where she took a seat despite the man banging and shouting from outside the locked door.

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" The manager casually greeted.

Leben tilted her head to the side. "You are Antonio Parson, an infamous illegal arms provider who uses a night club as a cover for your deals which involve your employees being used as hired men to assist in robberies, assaults and protection rackets. Is that correct?"

For the umpteenth time in less than a minute Antonio was left surprised. Only this time his anxiousness turned into approaching anger. "Just who the hell are you?"

"Your change in tone and body language suggests that you are becoming angry. I do not wish to escalate you any further, all I require is information on a deal you made three weeks ago on the 13th December X792." Leben calmly explained.

Antonio clenched his teeth; he could almost feel sweat forming on the side of his face. "How did you get this information. Are you a Rune Knight? A guild wizard?"

Leben shook her head. "I am neither of those things. I am just an everyday citizen asking for information that may help me and my father find someone."

"Right, and why do you and your father think I might know who this someone is?"

Leben reached into her hoodie's front pocket pulling out a card, which she placed on the table. "The logo on this card is the same as the one outside your club. After doing some research it seemed safe to assume that some of your men may have been involved with this person."

Antonio nervously scratched the back of his head. "I knew spending money on those personalised business cards was a waste. Besides, that doesn't prove I had anything to do with what you're talking about. Where did you find that coaster anyway?"

"In the now ruined city of Basil."

Antonio felt his blood turn icy cold at the name of the city. "Y-Yeah. I heard about that. It's terrible, terrible but again what does all of this have to do with me?"

"Your body posture has stiffened to an uncomfortable degree. You have started to perspire. Your face has begun to pale. Your teeth and jaw are clenched. Your eyes are shifting. The rate at which you are scratching bodily irritations has increased. And now you are attempting to avoid the situation by asking your own questions. All of these are symptoms or traits of nervousness and anxiety, a sign that you have information that you do not wish to share out of fear. So tell me; who did you send your men to on that day?"

Leben's emotionless gaze saw through Antonio, her odd eyes not helping in that regard. Antonio stood up, making his chair fall backwards with a crash onto the floor.

"You listen to me! I don't care who you or your father are! You better leave right now or else I'll have to teach you a lesson! Got it?!" Antonio threatened.

Leben calmly got out of her seat and stood up. "So you are refusing to give me the information that I have asked?"

"What the hell do you think?!"

Leben blinked. "Then I am afraid we will have to, to borrow the phrase _'Do this the hard way.'_"

"And what do you mean by that?"

* * *

Outside of the office the man from earlier was standing with his arms crossed, impatiently tapping his foot.

"You know, maybe their chat isn't going too bad." The man said to himself.

Immediately after he said that a man's muffled screaming could be heard from inside the office along with a shadow over the glass on the office door.

"What is going on in-"

Antonio's body broke through the door smashing it into pieces. He flew through the air landing on the dance floor with loud smack. The party goers gasped and the DJ stopped the music, the entire room stared at Antonio putting his palms on the floor, pushing himself up. Everyone looked to where Antonio came from, seeing Leben slowly walking out of the office.

The sound of a click made Leben turn her head seeing the man from before holding out a magic gun. His trembling frame and shocked expression not doing anything to affect Leben in the slightest. She reached her hand out and gripped the gun tight.

"Huh? Get your hands off! This isn't a toy!" The man yelled.

Leben's arm suddenly began to illuminate. Glowing light blue markings crawled up her arms that resembled veins or more accurately circuit board patterns. The markings spread to the gun's magazine, before the man managed to yank the gun out of Leben's hand.

"I hate doing this! But this is what you get for attacking the boss!" The man pointed the gun at Leben and pulled the trigger. Confetti shot out of the gun, sprinkling the air along with the sound of a party blower. "What in the-?"

Leben ignored the man and walked ahead to the dance floor. "Please excuse my intrusion. I will not take long."

Antonio got up to his feet, staggering in place. He looked left and right at his men who were all wearing the same black attire and mirror lens sunglasses. "What am I paying you for?! Stop her!"

The men all stared at Leben, pulling out magic rifles opening fire. The bystanders and party goers screamed running for the exits. Leben's eyes contracted and expanded before Leben quickly reached out and opened her arms. Blue circuit patterns crawled up her arms, making the area in front of them glow incredibly bright. When the lacrima bullets made contact with the light, they all suddenly broke apart and disappeared. The men lowered their weapons in shock and disbelief while Leben's pupils began to expand and contract.

"Deconstruction and analysis completed. Commencing replication." Leben clenched her fists and crossed her arms over her shoulders. Circuit patterns surged on her arms around her fingers, making the inside of her fists glow. Suddenly, Leben swung her arms to the side, opening her hands to throw magic bullets right back at every armed man that shot at her. Each bullet hitting in a non-vital part of the body, causing each of them to collapse on the floor in pain.

Antonio just stared at Leben in complete disbelief as she walked closer to him. Maintaining the same attitude when she had first arrived.

"Was this demonstration satisfactory enough for you to answer my questions or will more have to be done?" Leben asked.

"All right kid. You win. You win. Just don't hurt me, or at least don't hurt me anymore then you already have." Antonio begged.

A series of footsteps in the now quiet and deserted club made Leben and Antonio, turn towards the entrance.

"Father!" Leben greeted.

"Father?" Antonio repeated in confusion.

Walking into the club was a familiar teenager wearing a black hood.

Zed sighed. "I thought told you not to call me that." Zed looked around. "More importantly why did you come here. I thought I told you to stay put until I returned from Sage."

"But Father, you said that you would arrive back at six. However it is now seven. I believed approaching the club on my own would be more efficient." Leben logically reasoned.

"I'm sorry about that, I was interrupted. But that doesn't excuse the fact that I arrived here to the sounds of innocent bystanders running for their lives." Zed shook his head, stopping in front of Leben and Antonio. "Still, this isn't the time for arguing. Sage was just like Basil only much more recent."

"Based on the current information, the assailant is moving West. And based on the time between the two events I estimate that they will take action again within the next two weeks." Leben estimated.

"Then we have no time to waste." Zed looked to Antonio. "You've already seen what my… associate can do. So answer me now or else." Zed's hand became black, as the light around it faded into darkness. "Who hired your men to assist them in Basil on the 13th December X792. And just so you know, I can tell if you're lying."

Antonio gulped, staring at Zed and Leben. Feeling an oncoming sense of dread was coming, that his illegal business would be about to end. Much like the day.

* * *

**Beck. Zed. Kurt. Tai. Percy. Leben.**

**These six characters will be the main focus for my new story. I don't know for certain when that will come out but I'll update this story when it does. ****I hope that these short prologues have wet your appetite for things to come.**

**Until then, this is Kallerston signing out!**


End file.
